Natural Disaster
by xTeamEdward17x
Summary: Takes place in New Moon. Timing is a tad off. Things happen between Jacob Black and Bella Swan.   I'm sorry Jacob Black Lovers... but dont hate me for what happens.   Rated T possibly M for Language, Rape, and Conflicts.  Otherwise ENJOY!
1. Returned!

**Disclaimer. I sadly own none of the characters.**

**And dont hate me Jacob Black Lovers.**

**I hope you like this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Edward is gone.

He is gone.

Never coming back.

Gone for good.

He isn't here to protect me.

All the Cullens are gone.

Jake probably doesn't care.

Charlie is a nervous wreck.

Renee would die if she knew about my mental state.

My friends don't call anymore.

I have no friends.

I have no one."

I said as I sat on my bed with my knees pulled into my chest, hair a mess, eyes red from crying, nose stuffy, and a pounding headache. Charlie came in. "Bells… Honey, please come eat something." he said. I turned my head and stared blankly at him then looked away. "Please Bella." he said. I could hear the pain in his voice. "I'm not hungry." I whispered. "What?" he asked. "No thanks Dad, I'm not hungry." I said louder. He looked excited to hear me speak.

He closed the door and went downstairs…. He called Billy. I could hear only his voice. "Jake, can I speak to Billy?" he asked. "Billy! It's Bella. She is talking now!" Billy was talking. "No Billy. I mean other than Edward." he said. I winced. _Edward._

_~Flashback~_

_Edward and I were in the woods. He stared into my eyes. _

"_What a stupid lamb." I said. "What a sick masochistic lion." he smiled. _

All I heard was his voice. _You are my life now. Bella I love you._ etc. I laid on my bed curled up into a ball. I cried myself to sleep.

~_end of flashback and thought~_

I woke up and got out of bed. I took a shower, then I got dressed into jeans and a baggy plaid shirt. I brushed my hair. I went downstairs. "Bells, what are you doing up?" he asked me. "I have to go to school." I said normally. His eyes lit up. "I'm gonna see is Jess wants to go out for a girls night." I said as I got cereal. The first thing I had eaten in a long time. I don't know how I had survived. But I still wasn't hungry. "A girls night?" he asked. "Yeah… like… I don't know.." I thought, "Umm… a movie, shopping, dinner, sleepover." I said. "Hmm… sounds like Alice." he muttered trying to make sure I didn't hear him I winced. "I miss her too dad." I said. His face flushed when he realized I heard him.

"Later." I said. I grabbed my keys and got into my truck. On my way to school I tried to figure out what I was going to say to Jess. "Hey Jess, I know we haven't talked in while but… No that's to obvious." "Ugh this is harder than I thought." I said. I rested my head against the steering wheel while at a red light. I looked up just as it changed green. "Just tell her you need to get your mind off of things." I heard a familiar voice. I looked next to me.

"Alice?" I freaked out. "Bella… Pay attention to the road!" she said. "I'm dreaming! You're not here!" I said looking at the road. I was afraid to look over incase she was gone. "You aren't dreaming. I'm here. I'm really here! Edward doesn't know." she said. "Wow… I'm insane!" I said. I pulled into the school parking lot. I got out of my truck… then Alice did. "No way!" I said. I stared at her. "Hey Alice." said Mike… she was real. Then he did a double take, "Wait… I thought your family moved to LA. What are you doing here?" he asked. "That's what I wanna know!" I said.

"I couldn't stay away from here. I've moved a lot… this is my favorite place." she smiled. "It rains all the time." laughed Mike. "I love the rain! Especially dancing in it!" she said suddenly perky. Mike and I laughed and he had to go. He waved bye and walked away. "So you really are here?" I asked. "Yes." she nodded. I hugged her. She hugged back.

"I can't believe this!" I said. "Bella, let's go get my schedule… and let's go to class." she said. I nodded. She was in my lunch, gym, geometry, and American history class. Lunch came around. I sat with my old friends and Alice skipped over.

"So… are you eating… and talking now?" asked Eric. "Kinda… I guess." I said. "Wait what?" asked Alice. Angela filled her in on everything she had missed. "Bella… you were catatonic!" she said. She got up. "Where are you going?" I asked. "To go get you some pizza." she said. "You do look really thin." said Jessica. I sighed. "Hey Jess, do you want to see a movie or go shopping tonight… I kinda told Charlie I'd ask you." I said. She thought for a bit. I bit my lip. "Yeah sure." she said. "Just don't tell Alice. She is a shopping maniac." I said. Jess laughed. "No, invite her. It's fine." "Okay… I warned you though." Jess took out her phone to double check her plans. "Oh shit… I'm working tonight. How about Saturday?" "That's even better." I smiled. "Okay."

Alice placed a tray with a slice of greasy cheese pizza, a diet mountain dew, a napkin, and a small salad. "Alice… you didn't have to do that." I said. "Yes, yes I did." I ate the pizza and half the salad and I drank the soda. The bell rang and I went to Biology. I sat at my table by myself. In the middle of class I went to look out the window someone was blocking my view… Edward. I jumped. I looked at the chalkboard and then back at the now empty seat. I couldn't wait to go home.

"Bella… Do you want me to come over?" asked Alice as I was getting in the truck. "If you want… but I have tons of chores." I said. "Just drive to your house." she smiled. Charlie was home when we got there. "Dad… we have a visitor!" I called. "Hello Je-" he started, "Alice? Cullen?" he asked. "Hey chief." she smiled. He hugged her and she hugged him. Alice loved all these hugs.

"Is everyone else here?" he asked. "No, just me… it was too sunny in LA… so I came back." she said. "If you need a place to stay you're welcome here… as long as you want." he smiled. "Thanks Charlie." she said. We went up to my room and Charlie returned to the station after a late lunch break. "I'm gonna pack… okay? I'll be right back. Just, do what you usually do." she smiled. "Okay." I said.

She left. I really wanted to know what Jake was up to. So I wrote a note to her.

_Alice,_

_I went to work. I'll be back later. _

_I forgot I had a shift today. Mike_

_Just called me. Sorry. I will be _

_Back, don't worry. I promise._

_Bella._

I left it on my bed.

I jumped into my pick up and drove to La Push. Today seemed to be a very off day.

* * *

**I have Chapter written... it will be posted VERY soon.**


	2. Why ME!

**Disclaimer. i dont own any characters... i wish i did though.**

**Sorry to whoever is on Team Jacob. But here is the story.**

**SHOUT OUT! JESS- JACKSON I NEED YOUR HELP! IT'S ABOUT JAKE AND I! ha ha ha XD**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hey Billy is Jake here?" I asked. "Yeah. Come on in." "Jake someone is here." he called. "Bella!" he said Giving me a hug with his strong… muscular arms… "Steroids are bad for you , you know." I smiled. "Oh Bella. I'm glad you're feeling better."

The steroids thing was an inside joke since he was a werewolf… we had gotten into a fight and he wouldn't talk to me at all… but I guess we are over it now.

"So… someone came back." I said when we were in the garage. "Who?" he asked. "Alice." he sat up straight, "Cullen. Alice Cullen is back… she is staying at my house." I said. "Oh, well good for her…. As long as she doesn't break the treaty. And doesn't change you." he said. "I don't think she was planning on that." I said.

"Bella. I've been thinking… and since you're here…. I think I should tell you." he said. "What?" "I love you. I love you Bella, Always have and Always will." he said. I sat there. I hadn't heard that in so long. Then his lips crashed against mine. I hadn't known he was gonna do that. I fell onto my back. He was over hovering over me still kissing me. He forced his tongue into my mouth. What was he doing?

I tried pushing him off but couldn't. I opened my eyes and he stopped his eyes were full of rage, hurt, and lust. "J-Jake… What?" I asked. "I love you…. Do you love me back?" he asked harshly… "N-No… I'm sorry but I still love Edward." I said. "He left you!" he yelled. He kissed me again. "Jake!" The next thing I knew…. He had done it. And it hurt!

I was laying on the couch in Jake's garage. Just laying there. Not knowing what to do. I slowly got up. Jake had walked away an hour ago. I got up, reshipped my jeans. And slowly made my way to the truck. Jake came out.

"Bella. Thanks for coming over today. I had a great time." he smiled. I just starred at him. I closed my truck door and drove away without a word. It was late when I got home. Charlie wasn't home yet. He had a late shift. I got out of my truck and walked into the house. I was in pain.

"Bella?" Asked Alice running toward the door. "Where were you? Your future disappeared. I didn't know what happened." she said. "I went to LaPush…to see Jacob." "Well, what happened?" "He's a werewolf. He is really strong." "How long have you known?" "A while now. But today I found out how much he can really do." I sighed, I felt a tear roll down my face. She looked at me.

"You don't have any cuts on you. You don't look bad. What happened? What did the mutt do?" she started getting made. I started to cry. "Oh Alice… everything bad always happens to me. Everything!" "Honey, what do you mean?" "I'm a natural disaster! Alice, I have to have one person who is dead then they leave and I have to have one person who could be on steroids! I can't have either of them without getting hurt. Edward hurt me emotionally and mentally. Jake… he hurt me physically." I started bawling my eyes out.

"Come on… let's give you a shower." she said. We went upstairs. She sat on my bed. I was in the bathroom. I started undressing. I took my pants off to see blood. Thank God my shirt was long when Alice barged in. "Bella…. Please tell me that you're having an unexpected visitor." she said seeing my pants. "I wish." I cried. "Take a shower… I'll call Carlisle."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW! GIVE ME IDEAS! CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UP SOON! THANKS!**


	3. Lies

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS.**

**SORRY! I'm sorry i didnt update sooner... i've been looking for my script. Turns out i left in the school that we practice at. ugh! But here is ch3!**

Review: "Come on… let's give you a shower." she said. We went upstairs. She sat on my bed. I was in the bathroom. I started undressing. I took my pants off to see blood. Thank God my shirt was long when Alice barged in. "Bella…. Please tell me that you're having an unexpected visitor." she said seeing my pants. "I wish." I cried. "Take a shower… I'll call Carlisle."

* * *

Chapter 3

I took my shower. The hot water was very relaxing. But I was still in pain. Carlisle was over within an hour. Charlie had called saying he was going fishing with Harry. He'd stay the night there and be gone for four days.

"Bella… let's take you to the hospital… so I have what I need to make sure you're okay." he said smoothly. Alice helped me up and I slowly but surely made my way to the car.

"Dr. Cullen? I thought you left?" asked the receptionist. "I've returned for a special patient." he said guiding us to and available room.

"Okay Bella… you lay here. I'll be right back." said Carlisle, "Alice, stay with her." "Like I'd ever leave her." she said. "Wait, how does Edward not know you and Carlisle are back?" "He isn't staying with us. Bella… what did he say to you before he left?" asked Alice. Then I had a flashback.

_~Flashback~_

"_Edward… Edward…" I repeated as I ran through the woods trying to find him. I knew it was useless. He was a vampire. He had vampire speed. I was merely a human. With stupid human speed. But I continued even after the sunset. I started tripping over roots and stumps and rock. Finally I gave up and stayed on the ground. It started to rain and I cried myself to sleep. _

_Then I heard my name being called. I didn't bother to answer. But he had found me. He brought me back to Charlie. Jake and Billy and Harry and other people from the reservation were there too. Dr. Gerundy. Edward didn't love me. He left me._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Bella…." said Alice. "Sorry… He said he didn't love me. And that he didn't want me. He said where you guys were going wasn't a place for me. He didn't want me to go. He said I didn't fit in his world." I said letting a tear roll down my face. "Liar!" said Alice harshly. "I'm not lying!" I said.

"Not you. Edward. He loves you. He is worried to death about your safety. The whole Jasper thing made him realize that you needed a normal life. Normal relationship. Be a normal Teenager. Where we went… I'll admit you couldn't go with us. His world…. Hell, his world has plenty of room for you. He wants you. But he wants you to forget about him." she said. Carlisle walked in. "Alice… what's going on?" he asked seeing that she was absolutely pissed. "Edward is the problem! I'm sorry but I have to call him. I have to tell him what happened to Bella." she turned to me and pointed her finger, "Remember… this is his fault. If he hadn't have left Jacob wouldn't have raped you." then she stepped out.

Alice's POV

Bella had told me about Edward. And I told her the truth. And that what happened to her wasn't her fault it was Edward's. Carlisle was in the hospital room examining her. I got my cell out.

"Alice what is it?" asked the depressed Edward. "You need to come home." I said. "Home as in…." he hesitated. "Forks, Washington." I said blankly. "Why?" "It's Bella." "What happened?" he asked. "Edward sit down. Take a deep breath." he did, "Jacob raped her. If you hadn't left then she wouldn't have hung out with him. She wouldn't have lied to me and go to his house earlier. She was raped a few hours ago. Please come here." I said. "Damn it!" he yelled, "Fine I'll be on my way." "Oh and Edward." "Yeah." "Nice job." "With what?" "You know what… You know Rosalie is right…. You can be a jackass some times." I hung up.

* * *

**HERE YA GO! Now... Please tell me what you think. It doesn't take to long to write a comment. Contructive Critisism is welcome! 3 y'all!**


	4. ugh Damn!

**disclaimer: dont own a thing.**

* * *

Chapter 4

A few weeks passed. I woke up in the arms of Edward. I wasn't feeling good. I hadn't been feeling my greatest for a few days. I got up out of his comforting arms and went to the bathroom. I was hanging my head over the toilet. Edward came and held my hair back. I threw up. I groaned.

"Bella?" asked Alice appearing at Edward's Bathroom door. I looked up. "Come here." she said. I got up took a drink of water, and walked over to her. "What did you see?" I asked. The next thing I knew Edward punched the wall. I jumped. I knew what she saw. I didn't want her to say it though. Edward was pissed. Alice was worried. And I was pregnant. Esme came upstairs seeing what was going. She was followed by the rest of the family. Everyone asked questions, one after another. I couldn't keep up. I fainted.

I didn't wake up to my god like boyfriend's face. It was the devil's face. I pushed him away. "So….you're pregnant with my baby?" he asked. "Get the hell out of here." I said. "I thought it'd be nice if I came to see the mother of my kid." "You want him you can have him!" I said. "Good. Because I want him. He will be my kid." he snapped. "Fine! I don't want our kid. You know why? Because he is related to the guy who raped me!" I shouted. "Oh, I raped you? I thought you just gave in." He smiled. "NO! You know exactly what you did Jacob Black!" I shouted. "You're so hot when you're mad." "Yeah well… I'm about to get real sexy then!" I shouted. I went to jump on him, but Edward held me back.

"Let go!" "No. as much as I would like to see you kill him, I cant let you!" "Why?" "Because he is taking custody of the baby." "I hate how you're always right." I said. Edward let go of me. "I don't want this baby." I said.

The day was long. Jacob left a few minutes after I tried to rip his head off.

"I hate him. He can go die in a hole." I said walking into the house. "Who do you hate?" I heard Charlie ask. "Oh… umm… Jacob." I said. "What happened?" he asked. "Well… umm…" I said playing with my hands… not making eye contact. "Bella… What's wrong?" Charlie asked sternly. " You wouldn't believe me." I said walking away. He stopped me. "Bella." he said as he looked deep into my eyes. "Dad….I'm pregnant… but it's not Edward's…Jake raped me." I started crying. "What?" he asked. He went straight for the phone.

* * *

**GIVE ME IDEAS! If you tell me what you want to see happen... i'll use it when i can... i just want to make people happy. Please i need your help! thank you!**


	5. Yelling and Tears

** i dont own anything. Please read thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 5

I sat on my bed. I could hear Charlie on the phone with Billy. "Hey Billy… we need to

talk. It's about Jacob." there was a pause. "Billy, Bella told me Jake…she told me that Jake raped her." Billy started talking. "No Billy… I know my daughter… she wouldn't lie about something like that. I know it's not Edward's. Edward just came back. She was at your house. She was in the garage with your son. You cant get out there and see what's going on because of your condition. So how do you know he didn't?"

He was talking with Billy for an hour. There was on and off yelling. He threatened to press charges. He should. I grabbed a bag and put clothes and toiletries in it. I grabbed my phone charger and laptop and went downstairs.

"Dad do you mind if I go to Alice's?" I ask. "Is everyone back?" "Yeah." "Sure hun. And… when was the last you saw Jake?" "Today. I told him I hated him. I don't want his kid. He wants it though. And he said I was hot when I was mad and I said well I'm about to get real sexy and I went to punch him and stuff but Edward pulled me back." I hated him so much. "Okay… I'm gonna get you a restraining order… and we will press charges. And the judge can decide if Jake is…mature enough to keep the baby." "Okay.. And no.. he isn't mature enough. And I don't want it." I said. He nodded in comprehension.

I knocked on the front door to the Cullen's house. Esme answered, she gave me a hug. I walked in and Edward appeared next to me. "I told my dad." it was quiet, "He yelled at Billy. They got into a fight. Charlie is getting me a restraining order, and he is pressing charges."

Edward hugged me. He held me tight and didn't let go for a while. "But I was wondering… if it wasn't to much to ask for, if I could stay here. While Charlie calms down a bit." I said. "Of course you can." said Esme. "Why would we ever say no Bella?" asked Carlisle. I shrugged. Edward kissed my head. We went upstairs. I changed into pajamas. Edward laid next to me in bed.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked. "You can do whatever you want. You can keep it, give it to Jake, or put it up for adoption." he said. I was thinking about all of those. I most definitely didn't want to have the baby in Jake's posession and I wasn't wuite ready to be a mother yet. I also randomly thought of how back… way back in history the woman almost always died during child birth. Some still do… I didn't want to be that one in a million. "Anything." I said. "Anything. I wont judge you on what the outcome is." "I don't want it." "What?" "I don't want the baby. I don't want to be pregnant. I never asked for any of this." I cried. He wrapped his arms around me. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading this. I love you all. Umm... Please comment. Please tell me what you want to see happen. Please. i just want to make you guys happy!**


	6. Making Up My Mind

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**Short chapter i know. i'm sorry its been a while... see... i thought i posted this chapter... apparently i didnt. but i started chapter 7... actually its almost finished. umm...so here is chapter 6. i hope you like it... there isnt much to like... but here it is.**

* * *

Chapter 6

I sat on my bed. I could hear Charlie on the phone with Billy. "Hey Billy… we need to

talk. It's about Jacob." there was a pause. "Billy, Bella told me Jake…she told me that Jake raped her." Billy started talking. "No Billy… I know my daughter… she wouldn't lie about something like that. I know it's not Edward's. Edward just came back. She was at your house. She was in the garage with your son. You cant get out there and see what's going on because of your condition. So how do you know he didn't?"

He was talking with Billy for an hour. There was on and off yelling. He threatened to press charges. He should. I grabbed a bag and put clothes and toiletries in it. I grabbed my phone charger and laptop and went downstairs.

"Dad do you mind if I go to Alice's?" I ask. "Is everyone back?" "Yeah." "Sure hun. And… when was the last you saw Jake?" "Today. I told him I hated him. I don't want his kid. He wants it though. And he said I was hot when I was mad and I said well I'm about to get real sexy and I went to punch him and stuff but Edward pulled me back." I hated him so much. "Okay… I'm gonna get you a restraining order… and we will press charges. And the judge can decide if Jake is…mature enough to keep the baby." "Okay.. And no.. he isn't mature enough. And I don't want it." I said. He nodded in comprehension.

I knocked on the front door to the Cullen's house. Esme answered, she gave me a hug. I walked in and Edward appeared next to me. "I told my dad." it was quiet, "He yelled at Billy. They got into a fight. Charlie is getting me a restraining order, and he is pressing charges."

Edward hugged me. He held me tight and didn't let go for a while. "But I was wondering… if it wasn't to much to ask for, if I could stay here. While Charlie calms down a bit." I said. "Of course you can." said Esme. "Why would we ever say no Bella?" asked Carlisle. I shrugged. Edward kissed my head. We went upstairs. I changed into pajamas. Edward laid next to me in bed.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked. "You can do whatever you want. You can keep it, give it to Jake, or put it up for adoption." he said. I was thinking about all of those. I most definitely didn't want to have the baby in Jake's posession and I wasn't quite ready to be a mother yet. I also randomly thought of how back… way back in history the woman almost always died during child birth. Some still do… I didn't want to be that one in a million. "Anything." I said. "Anything. I wont judge you on what the outcome is." "I don't want it." "What?" "I don't want the baby. I don't want to be pregnant. I never asked for any of this." I cried. He wrapped his arms around me. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night.


	7. Face the Music

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHIN**

**Here is chapter 7! enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 7

I woke up alone. In the woods. I was blanketed with leaves that were blown by the wind. I heard a twig snap behind me. I whipped my head in the direction of the sound. There I saw him. Jacob.

"You've been a bitch lately. Don't think I don't know." he hissed. "Jake… please," I begged wide eyed. He came over to me. I couldn't move. I was frozen in fear. I looked up noticing dark storm clouds rolling in. I knew this couldn't be good.

"How'd I get out here?" I asked. "I don't remember leaving Edward's arms." I said. "Don't say his name. That bloodsucker-" "Don't call him that!" I shouted. "Of course you would defend him." "Yeah… he loves me." "I love you!" Jacob corrected. "Why'd you rape me?" "Rape? Hardly that love." he smiled, "You liked it." he smiled.

I slapped him. "No! I didn't!" I shouted. I got up and started running toward the Cullen house. I could start to see it when Jake caught up to me. He pulled me back into the woods. "You've been a very bad bitch. Running away, hitting me, cheating on me. Tsk Tsk." he said. "No I haven't!" I cried. He unzipped my jeans and pulled them down. "No! No! Not again!" I was crying. Tears continuously wetting my face. "Yes!" he said. Then he put him in me. I cried out in pain as he thrust in and out. Raping me again.

I shot up in the bed. I had beads of sweat rolling down my face. I was pulled to someone's chest. I screamed still half asleep. "Shh.." he said. Carlisle opened the door. "Is everything okay?" he asked panicked. "Jacob." I cried. "Again." I was uncapable of making full sentences. Edward held me tight to calm me down. "Shh… it was only a dream." he said. Carlisle stood there worried. Trying to think about what he could do.

I was finally calm. Edward stood up. "Edward…" I said. "No. Bella… We have to end this. I'm going to La Push." "Treaty." said Carlisle. "I don't care." "You can't go."

"Bella, Why can't I go?" "Restraining Order."

Edward sat down on the bed. I stood up. "I've made my decision." Carlisle and Edward gave me there attention and waited. "Well, we don't know if this baby will have the werewolf gene, and Jake isn't mature enough, and I don't want it….abortion would be the best decision." "Lets wait till the trial before we do anything rash." said Carlisle.

(a few months later)

I sat there in the court room. "I call Isabella Swan to the stand." I got up and walked over. I did the promise to tell the truth and sat down in the stand.

"Where were you March 12?" asked my lawyer.

"I was at my house then Jacob Black's house later that day."

"What made you decide to go?"

"Well, Alice came back from LA. And she left to get her belongings to stay with me. So I figured I'd go to Jacob's to visit. I hadn't seen him in a while and he was a close friend. So I left a note for Alice saying I was going to work. I lied to her because she doesn't like Jacob."

"When you say close friends…"

"I mean brother sister close."

"Can you tell the jury what happened when you got there?"

"Sure. Jake came out and gave me a hug. We both said we missed each other. We went out back to his garage. This is where he builds cars and where we had built our motorcycles. But we weren't building anything that day. We were just catching up with each other. It had been a while since we'd hung out but that was because we got into a fight. But we sat there on his couch in the garage and we talked. Then he suddenly changed the subject and said he loved me and asked me if I loved him."

"What did you say?"

"I said no. I love Edward."

"Edward…"

"Cullen. Front row." I pointed to him, "Alice Cullen is on his right, Carlisle Cullen is on his left."

"Proceed."

I nodded, "Well then he started yelling at me. And he kissed me. Then he started making out with me and touching me. Soon he unzipped my jeans. I was scared. I was frozen I couldn't move. I couldn't stop him. I yelled no don't do it! Please don't do it. But he continued. He stripped me of my jeans, then my underwear, then my virginity." I started crying remembering the pain, "It hurt. I tried to push him off of me. I tried to stop him. The more I tried the harder he went."

"Bella, what happened after?"

"He stood up, fixed himself and left me there. I laid there stunned for an hour. I got up and went to my pick up. He came out and said he had a great time. I didn't say anything. I went home. Alice saw blood…she called Carlisle. He came back. And here we are now."

"Were you given the morning after pill?"

"Yes."

"How many months are you?"

"Four."

"Do you want it?"

"No."

"Should Jacob have it?"

"No."

"So you would say…"

"Jacob Black raped me."

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, Isabella Swan was raped March 12. Jacob Black is the guilty party. Isabella 17 year old, junior in high school, wouldn't make this up. She is infact in love with Edward Cullen. Dr. Carlisle Cullen is her doctor. He has the files, the evidence that she was raped."

Carlisle went up. He showed my file. He told them his part of the story. He was very professional. Then Jacob was called to the stand. He swore he'd tell the truth, but even I knew it was a lie.

"Jacob Black, Where were you March 12?"

"At my house with Bella."

"Can you tell us your side of the story?"

"No problem." he looked at me then back to his attorney, "See, Bella came over as a surprise. I had no idea she'd be dropping in. So we hugged and said we missed each other. I missed her a lot. We totally had sparks flying. So we went to my garage where we had built our motorcycles not too too long ago. I had had a couch in there. That's where me and my friends hang out.. My garage. So we were talking. Yes, I told Bella I loved her. Yes, she told me she loved Edward. But Edward left her. And that ticked me off that she still loved him… but I didn't let it show. So anyways, we sat there and talked, I went to go move a piece of her hair out of her face and she started kissing me. She was all over me. Then I said 'Bella What are you doing?' she goes 'I'm sorry I don't know what came over me.' and she blushed. Then I took off my shirt.. I was hot. And she stared, I knew what she wanted. She was willing. She was the one who opened her legs. I didn't force anything… all I did was remove the clothes in which were acting as a barrier."

"Objection!" I shouted.

"Quiet." said the judge.

"So Jacob, you are telling the ladies and gentlemen of this jury that you didn't rape Bella?"

"Yes Sir."

"She was willing?"

"Yes Sir."

"There you have it… my client has announced himself innocent. And Isabella being guilty."

"Objection!" yelled my attorney, "He raped her! The facts are in the papers! Her medical records. She is pregnant. Pregnant with a child made by rape. She breaks down when she has to talk about this. She can't stand this pressure. She was raped. And wasn't willing. She tried to stop him. She was too scared, she froze."

The attorneys argued.

"Order! Order in the court!" it went silent.

"Bella… I have some questions for you." said the judge.

I got up and went to the stand.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"Were you or weren't you willing?"

"I was not willing."

"You lost your virginity to rape?"

"Yes that is correct."

"What are you doing with the child?""Honestly… I want an abortion."

"Why is that?"

"I don't want it. I don't want to go through labor. I don't think Jacob is mature enough."

"Why is Jacob not mature enough?"

"Because he raped me, and he is 16."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 18."

"Are you in a relationship?"

"Yes. With Edward Cullen."

"Jacob said he left. Is that a lie?""No. He did leave. He came back when Alice and Carlisle told him I was raped."

"Is Edward and Alice here?"

"Yes. Edward is next to Carlisle, on the other side of Edward is Alice."

"Let's review. Unwilling. Want Abortion. He is 16, you are 18. You are currently going out with Edward. Alice was the one who called Carlisle. Carlisle is your doctor."

"Yes ma'am."

"You may go sit. Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, you may leave to discuss your verdict."


	8. 8 monthsand it's wierd

**Hey! Sorry its been forever since i updated! I didnt forget about y'all! Here is ch. 8. Comment please!**

* * *

Chapter 8

I waited with Charlie and Alice, Edward, and Carlisle.

"What's taking so long?" I asked.

"Bella, they are trying to make the right decision." said Carlisle.

"Well isn't it obvious that I'm the one telling the truth and he is the one who broke his promise to tell the whole true and nothing but the truth?" I stated.

"Love, please calm down." said Edward hugging me.

"Sorry… stupid freakin hormones, going crazy from this damn pregnancy that Jacob caused!" I said getting louder toward the end.

"Bella, Calm down please." said Alice.

"Have you seen anything yet?" I asked.

"No. they are still trying to decide." she answered.

Jake walked over.

"I'm gonna be let off the hook. I'm going to win. Just and FYI." he smiled.

"Aren't you not supposed to be near me?" I asked harshly.

"Jacob. Bella is right. You two are supposed to be communicating. I don't feel like arresting you just yet." said Charlie.

Jake walked away.

"It shouldn't take two hours!" I said sitting in a near by bench. Edward sat down next to me.

"It's going to be ok." he said putting his arm around me.

It was silent for a few minutes. I suddenly lifted my head off Edward's shoulder.

"Oh my God." I said putting a hand to my stomach.

"Are you okay?" asked Edward.

"Something wrong with the baby?" asked Carlisle.

"Honey…" said Charlie.

Alice was having a vision by the looks of it.

"Everything is fine." I started crying.

"No. it's not." said Edward.

"I can't have an abortion. The baby is alive… it's kicking. I just felt it, for the first time. Here, feel." I said grabbing Edward's hand. "I can't kill it." I continued crying.

Edward calmed me down. Alice stopped having her vision but blocked her mind from Edward, kept thinking of other things. And she never told us what she saw.

After 30 minutes we walked back into the court room.

We all took our seats.

"Court is back in session." said the judge.

My attorney placed his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry." he whispered.

"Jury… your verdict."

A man went and told the judge. She sat there, nodded, looked at papers, and back at the men in women present in the court room.

"The jury has given me their verdict." suspense levels rose, "Jacob black has been found…" every word felt separated.

like she was put on slow-motion.

I was dying,

"**Guilty." **she said.

I let out a giant sigh of relief.

"Jacob Black, you will be sent to juvy till you're 18, then you will be sent to jail for 2 years. You wont have any custody of the child what-so-ever if Isabella changes her mind about abortion. A restraining order will be active when you are released. You wont be able to be within 100 feet of Miss Isabella Swan unless she gets rid of the restraining order. Goodbye Mr. Black." she said she turned to me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Isabella, I knew from the start that you were innocent. He seemed too… confident that he'd win when he was brought up here. I hope everything goes well. If you need anything, anything at all call me." she got out of her stand and gave me her card.

"Thank you."

"Even if you need to talk. I see a bright future ahead of you. I see a powerful woman in you. You are in good hands Isabella. Your father is a very good cop. A very well-rounded man. Dr. Cullen is a generous giant-hearted man. You and Alice seem to be so close. And You and Edward seem to be perfect. Just don't make wrong decisions. I don't want to ever be saying that you are guilty and send you away." she smiled.

"Thank you again." I hugged her out of compulsion. "Sorry." I blushed.

"It's okay. Have a good day, I must be going." she said.

Edward came over. "We won!" I hugged him. I hugged Charlie, Carlisle. Alice and my attorney.

"Let's go out to dinner to celebrate." said Edward. I smiled and looked at Charlie. He nodded. I kissed him on the cheek. Edward and I left for dinner.

"Thanks Edward, that was lovely." I said.

"Anything for you." he smiled. I kissed him.

"Today… is the best day ever," I said.

We drove to his house.

(A Few Months later)

"So how many months has it been?" asked Mike.

"It's been eight months."

"Are you goin to keep it?" asked Jess.

"I have to. It's a long story."

I was sitting in the Cullen's Living room with Jess and Mike. Everyone had gone "Shopping" except Carlisle and Esme.

We had been talking about the court case, and everything in between.

"Hey.. Guys, is it just me or is it like extremely hot in here?" I asked.

"Bella…it's 70 degrees." said Esme walking in.

"Must be…heat flashes…" I said.

I went to get up but thought it'd be best if I stayed seated as the room spun. Esme noticed my hesitation and exasperated expression.

"Umm…Jess, Mike… I'm sorry to cut this short… but I think Bella should get some rest." said Esme.

"We totally understand. Beside Bella looks exhausted." said Mike.

"It was nice seeing you Bella!" Jess said hugging me.

"It was nice seeing you guys too." I smiled. They waved as they walked out the door.

Esme closed it and turned to me.

"Esme….What's going on?" I asked as I started shaking.

"I don't know." she shrugged.

"C-Carlisle!" I called as my vision started blurring.


	9. planning it out

**Hey sorry i havent updated in forever!**

**Hope y'all enjoy it. its kinda short. writers block gotta love it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please comment and review and thank you!**

**

* * *

**

Carlisle rushed downstairs from his office.

"What's going on?" he asked. All I saw was a blur of his image. Everything was blurry and the room was really hot.

"Carlisle…" I said extending my hand out, not knowing exactly how far away he was. He grabbed my hand with one of his and place a hand on my shoulder and guided me to the couch.

"Bella, You're burning up." he said with worry spilling out of his voice.

"Carlisle, I can't see clearly. And it's really hot in here." I said as I blinked continuously.

He took his thermometer (which I'm guessing Esme gave to him) and ran it across my forehead.

"Esme… start a cold bath for Bella. She could pass out any minute now from overheating." he said.

"Carlisle… what's going on?" I asked panicked.

"Alice… I need you to take Bella to the bath. She needs to cool down." said Carlisle.

"Alice is back?" I asked, "Where is Edward?"

"Right here. Bella, calm down. It's going to be okay." he said holding my hand.

After they got my temperature down we were sitting in the living room.

"Well, in a few days, Bella will be 9 months in." said Carlisle.

"We all have to except the fact that this baby has the werewolf gene." said Esme.

"Emily and Sam." I said. Everyone just looked at me.

"Bella…" started Alice.

"No… listen… I don't want it. But we cant put it up for adoption if it has the gene. Sam and Emily, they are in love, well… imprint. Why not give them the baby… that is, if they want it." I said.

"That's very generous of you." said Esme, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Yes Esme… one hundred percent."

"I'll take you there. I'll drive you." said Carlisle.

"I'll join you two." said Edward.

"Thanks guys." I said.

(next day)

"Okay, just walk up and knock on the door." said Edward. I nodded.

I walked up the front steps and knocked on the door with shaky hands.

"Bella, hi, how are you?" asked Emily answering the door.

"I'm good. You?" I asked.

"I'm fine, I haven't seen you in forever. Come in." she insisted.

"Before I do… I have Edward and Carlisle with me… could they come in too? Please? All five of us need to talk." I said.

"All five?" she asked.

"Us and Sam." I said. She nodded and welcomed us into her home. We entered and sat on the couch.

"Emily… Why do I smell vampires?" he asked coming around the corner. He stiffened when he saw Carlisle and Edward.

"They are here, but not to harm us." said Emily. I stood up. "Same, we need to talk to you." I stated.

"Bella… this is what Jacob has done to you?" he asked appalled.

I nodded. "And more comes with it. That is why we are here. Please just sit and hear me out."

Him and Emily sat down with us. "So what's up?" he asked.

"I am fairly certain that the baby has the werewolf gene. The heat flashes have been everywhere and higher than normal temperatures. Last time it took us an hour and a half to bring her temperature down to just 100." said Carlisle.

"The reason why we are here is because we can't exactly put the baby up for adoption. So we were wondering if you two wanted it." I said.

Emily smiled and turned to Sam, "Oh honey."

"Bella that is very sweet of you." said Sam.

"Thank You so much Bella!" Emily said getting up to hug me.

"The baby is due in two weeks." said Carlisle.

"I'm really sorry about the short notice but I just came up with the idea last night." I said.

"It's okay. Thank you." said Sam.

They gave me a hug again and we said our goodbyes and left.

We got home and I sat on the couch with Edward.

"You're doing the right thing, love." he said.

"I know I am. But I just want you to know that I will visit the baby." I said.

"You said you didn't want anything to do with it."

"Edward, this is my child. I cant just abandon it. I understand it's Jacob's because he raped me. I get it. But its related to me. And Jacob isn't allowed to see it. But I can. I'm sorry I keep changing my mind." I said.

"It's just hormones. You're pregnant. It's normal." he said.

"I know." I said, "I think I'm having a heat flash again."

"How bad is it?"

"Just hug me… I think that'll help." I said.

He wrapped his arms around me and smiled.

A few weeks past and we had met up with Sam and Emily a few more times about the baby. We were on our way home from La Push in Carlisle's car.

"So…I could have the baby any time now?" I asked.

"Yes. Said Carlisle.

"Ode to Joy." I sighed.

"Not excited?" asked Edward.

"Not really excited for the pain I'm going to go through from labor." I said.

"Right. I keep forgetting about that. Don't worry, I'll be with you." he smiled.

"I know. You'd never leave me."

"Exactly, and just think you can squeeze mine and Alice's hand as hard as you need to, and we wont get hurt. Benefits of vampirism." he smiled.

"Rub it in." I rolled my eyes. He kisses the top of my continued driving down the road I wasn't feeling well that day.

"Carlisle…" I said.

"Yes Bella?"

"I don't feel well." I said.

He pulled the car over and we stood out side.

"Fresh air might help." said Edward.

After standing outside and walking around a bit, I noticed something. Especially when I started to feel pain in my abdomen.

"Carlisle… my water broke." I said.


	10. breaking news

**disclaimer: i dont own anything**

**hey... after you read this could you comment please? thanks 3**

* * *

Chapter 10

Carlisle brought me to the hospital. We rushed in and went straight to the delivery room.

"Edward… please go…" I said.

"No… why would I do that?"

"Because I asked you too."

"Why do you want me to leave you?" he asked stubbornly.

"I don't want you to see me like this… you know… contractions… giving birth."

"Bella… You are my love ad my life. I'm staying." he said taking my hand.

I rolled my eyes at him.

(A few hours later)

"Okay Bella… I need you to push." said Carlisle. Edward stood next to me. I held his hand even though I didn't want him to be there.

I pushed as hard as I could.

"Good… now again."

My breathing was heavy and I was in pain… agonizing pain. Edward pushed my hair out from my face.

"Someone call… Emily and Sam… please." I said before pushing again.

"We will… Edward… Will you?" asked Carlisle. Edward rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"You always get your way." he smiled.

"That's because I'm the girl. And I'm older." I tried to make a joke.

"Bella… attention back to this. I need you to push again." said Carlisle as Edward slipped out of the room.

I groaned and did what he said. But this time it hurt even more than last.

"Good Bella… progress… push again…"

Five minutes of pushing and deep breathing Carlisle got all excited.

"Once more Bella. I promise you! Push one more time."

I did. Then the silence was broken by a baby crying.

I laid there trying to catch my breath. Carlisle gave the baby to a nurse. Edward came in.

"Love… it's over now." he said, "You surprise me."

"How so?"

"You went through that whole procedure without one drug to subside the pain."

I looked at Carlisle.

"Excuse me? There's what for what?" I asked.

"Bella… I'm sorry. I forgot. But.. I'll remember for next time."

"Next time? There is no next time Carlisle.. Edward is a vampire." I said.

"Look Bella. I'm terribly sorry. It was my stupidity."

"Carlisle its okay."

(the next day)

I was laying in bed when Charlie came in.

"So how are you?" he whispered.

I looked up from the baby.

"It's good." I whispered. "Girl or boy?"

"It's a girl."

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Well… Dad… I didn't name her. Sam and Emily did."

"How come?"

"You see… I will have another chance to have my own child. When I'm ready to be a mother. When I want to be a mother. Sam and Emily… they are more than ready. So I offered to let them have the baby." I said.

"Bella… that is very very considerate of you. I think you have chosen the best set of parents for…." he started.

"Oh… Jocelyn Bella Uley." I smiled.

"That's a very pretty name." he said."She has you're eyes."

"Yeah... and Jake's tan skin." i sighed.

"Chief Swan… we've had a jailbreak." Charlie jumped when his walkie-talkie went off but looked directly at the baby incase she woke up.

"On my way." he said, "That's my cue."

"Bye dad." he waved as he rushed out. Emily came in.

"Hey sweetie." said Emily. "How are you and Jocelyn?"

"Good. We are tired though."

Sam busted through the door.

"have you seen the news?" he said frantically.

"No… honey whats wrong?" asked Emily.

"Jake broke out of jail. We forgot about his strength…damn it." he cussed.

The baby woke and started crying.

"shh…Jocelyn it'll be okay…it'll be okay" I said.


	11. She is Perfect

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything... none of the characters are mine... except the baby. :)**

**Here is Chapter 11! Enjoy! Comment! Review! Criticize!**

* * *

Chapter 11

A few days after Jake's break out from jail, Jocelyn and I were able to go home. She went with Sam and Emily and I went with Edward. I didn't want to be alone at anytime seeing how Jake was running loose, and Charlie was out looking for him. So I spent my days at the Cullens' as usual.

I laid in bed with Edward relaxing after a long week.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Well… besides fearing for my life, I could say I'm tired." I said.

"I wont let Jacob come anywhere near you. Don't worry love." He held me close to him.

I was happy that the weight I had gained while pregnant was dropping as the days went by… but it was becoming harder to get rid of the weight that lingered seeing how if I set foot outside of my safe haven I could be ambushed and killed at any second.

Hours felt like days knowing that I couldn't do anything. Everything dragged out and felt longer than what they really were in reality. I saw my life slowly dispersing. I was letting Jacob win. I was hiding, cause me to loose connections and my life.

I confronted Edward on Saturday.

"Edward… I want to go to La Push."

"Very funny Bella." he laughed.

"I'm serious. I want to see Jocelyn."

"I cant let you do that."

"She IS my daughter. I think I have a right to visit her."

"I'll take her. Don't worry Edward I'll keep her safe." said Alice.

"Last time you said that, it resulted in James Biting her and leaving her with this scar." he said grabbing my wrist.

"Edward… You can trust me."

He hesitated.

"Fine. I'm trusting you. With her life. Don't screw up. Promise me." he said.

"I promise. Vampire honor." she rolled her eyes and grabbed the keys.

"Alice… this isn't La Push." I noted.

"I know… but you need to change out of your sweat pants and baggy shirt." she declared.

I rolled my eyes as she dragged me into a store.

By the time she was done with me I was wear a nice dark pair of designer jeans that flare out at the end a little and a nice tight purple shirt. Complimented with black flats. She paid and we started walking out.

"Bella?" I heard Angela's voice. I turned around.

"Hi Ang." I said.

"Wow… you look amazing. Where is the baby?" she asked.

"Oh, Umm… in La Push."

"Seriously? Did you give the baby to Jacob?" she asked in shock.

"No… I umm, I gave her to this very sweet couple that I'm very close to. I'm not quite yet ready to be a mother. And if anyone were to have her, it'd be them." I said.

"Oh! That's so sweet! Well, what's her name?"

"Jocelyn Bella Uley. She has by hair and eyes and Jacob's dark skin tone. She also has the cutest laugh." I claimed.

"you should take her back here someday. I want to see her and her adorable babyness." she smiled.

I nodded, "I will… You'll be the first I call when I do. But I'm actually going to check up on her now. I'll text you later."

Alice and I walked off to her yellow sports car.

I knocked on the door to Sam and Emily's house.

"Hey Bella." said Sam.

"Hi Sam… I was just wondering if I could visit Jocelyn?" I asked.

"Of course. Come on in. You can come in too if you want Alice. You are also welcome." he stated.

Alice smiled and skipped in behind me.

Emily came out from the hallway with Jocelyn in her arms.

"Hi Bella. Hi Alice!" she smiled.

"Hey. How's Jocelyn?" I asked.

"She is perfect. She hardly ever cries and she is just all smiles all the time." she said.

"Hi there Jocelyn. Can I hold her?" I asked. "Sure… here ya go." said Emily. She carefully gave me the baby.

I held Jocelyn in my arms and looked down at her cute little face. Her darker skin tone matched beautifully with her hair color. And her eyes were big and full of wonder and curiosity.

"She is perfect." I whispered.

I sat on the couch and Emily handed me a baby bottle. I fed Jocelyn.

After five minute I felt the room become tense.

Alice and Sam were standing straight, not moving, completely stiff.

"I'll stay here… you go out." said Alice. Alice turned to me to say something but she was stopped before she could.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from her."

I got up and walked over to Emily and handed her Jocelyn.

"I'm just visiting Sam and Emily's daughter."

"My daughter!"

"Ha! You're funny. Last I checked you're running from cops and the judge said you couldn't have custody of her because you raped me and you aren't responsible enough." I crossed my arms.

"Do I sense attitude behind your words?"

"No… you sense frustration and annoyance."

He stood there and walked over to me after a few seconds and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I said stepping backwards.


	12. i can relate to you

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything.**

**i updated twice today because 1. i hardly ever update and 2. because i was out sick today. My allergies are killing me.**

* * *

Chapter 12

I pushed Jake away. He went with my shove as if he had no choice. He looked at me with pain in his eyes as if he actually had emotions and respect.

"Bella… I want to apologize." he said quietly.

"I don't have time to listen to your voice."

"Bella… please just listen." he said he hesitated.

Alice and Sam were ready to pounce him but I stopped them from doing so.

"No… guys.. Wait. 1 minute. You have one minute to say what you want to say." I snapped.

"Bella. I miss you. And I know what I did was wrong. I love you. And I want you to forgive me. Please. We just had a beautiful daughter. I mean look at her." he stepped towards Emily to look at Jocelyn but Emily held Jocelyn closer to herself and stepped behind Sam. I don't blame her. I didn't want him near the baby either. She was just protecting her

"I think it's time you leave." said Sam with a stern voice.

"A minute isn't up yet." Jake he snapped then he turned back to me, "I know you hate me… But I broke out of jail for you…. Just for you… the one I love."

I could tell he was lying straight through his teeth. But I went along with it. I pretended to fall for it so that he could think he was actually winning.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes Bella."

"Are you sure?" I said playing with my hands.

"Bella… I regret everything I put you through." he said with sympathy.

"Oh Jake…."

"Bella." he half smiled extending his hands.

I walked closer and closer to him until we were just centimeters away from each other..

Then I slapped him he went with it because it was unexpected,

"Who do you think you are? Idiot! You think you can barge in in here and win my heart over with lies? How stupid do stupid do you think I am? Newsflash, you're the idiot who broke out of jail! Oh and I believe I'm the one who had the baby! Not you! Ya know why? Because you raped me and then had nothing to with me afterwards! You knocked me up and harassed me. I think I'm the one who went nine months with the baby! I think I'm the one who is traumatized from this whole incident!" I shouted.

Jocelyn started crying.

"Emily… get Jocelyn out of here now, please." I said.

Emily nodded and took Jocelyn to the backyard as fast as she could.

Jake then slapped me across the face but twice as hard as I did to him.

My cheek burned from the impact. A felt a tear fall from my eyes.

And I had a flashback of _that_ night, of what he did to me.

"You can't talk to me like that! You wont disrespect me! Don't even think of hitting me again!" Sam tried holding Jake back. " Get the hell off of me!" But shook him off.

Then the police came in through the front door. Charlie behind them.

"Dad?"

"Bella… get back!" he shouted.

I stumbled backwards in shock.

He had other pull Jake down and handcuff him.

"Jake… you broke out of jail, you raped my daughter, and you broke the restraining order. We are sending you to a jail of much higher security." said Charlie.

They escorted him out and put him in the cruiser.

My hand went to my cheek where Jake slapped me.

Alice froze.

"What?" I asked. I put my hand to my lip, it was bleeding.

"That damn mutt!" I hissed.

Sam gave me a tissue for my lip.

"Thanks."

He nodded and motioned for Emily to come back in.

"Honey, are you okay?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah Dad… I'm fine… I'm, I think I'm gonna go to go back with Alice." I said dazed. Alice came and held my arm as I stared off avoiding any kind of eye contact.

Alice guided me out to the car. I sat down in the passenger seat. I was stuck in my daze. I had fear shot into me. I tried staying strong but I couldn't. Alice closed the door and was talking to Charlie, Sam, and Emily. After a few minutes she came to the car waved bye and we drove away.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Carlisle.

I nodded. Someone closed the door and I jumped.

"Bella. Calm down, it's just Edward."

"Love, how are you?" he asked. "She is still shaky." answered Carlisle. I hugged Edward and cried on his shoulder.

"Bella… it's okay." he said rubbing my back.

"Edward… he slapped me.. He yelled at me.. The flashback…"

"I know… I know…"

"No.. you don't…it haunts you forever… Emily called the police right?" I whispered.

"Yes she did." Said Alice walking in.

"I have to thank her."

"She wants you to relax before you come back."

"How is Jocelyn?" I asked in worry.

"For someone who didn't want the baby, you seem to care a lot." said Alice.

"We have a bond. She is my daughter. I'm her mother… I have known her my whole life… I want Sam and Emily to be happy. But I want her too…It's complicated. I never thought that I'd still want her even though half of her genes are from Jacob." I said.

"It's completely understandable." said Esme. She kissed the top of my head and knew exactly what she meant.

"Guys… can I please talk to Esme alone?" I asked.

They nodded and walked out.


	13. Threats?

**SOrry it's been forever! I have been doing an Acting course and it lasts all summer. and i have been really busy, and dealing with alot of complications. I'm goin through a tough time right now.**

**SOrry this chapter is a bit short. But here ya go! Enjoy! R&R**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Esme, how would you feel if there was a possibility your kids where alive?" I asked.

"Well Bella, it'd depend on how they survived." she said.

"What if they were vampires?" I asked.

"Bella. Honestly." she started, "I'd be devastated. This isn't the first lifestyle I'd pick. But this is the life style that picked me and brought me to Carlisle and all of my new children."

"Is being a vampire really that bad?" I asked.

"No, it's a lot of work though. To keep it under wraps. The blood thing can be repulsing at first but you get used to it. It becomes the way of life." she said.

"Will you change me?" I asked.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"I want you to change me. I have to be able to protect Jocelyn. I need to protect myself. From Jacob. Do you really think they can keep him locked away behind bars? He's a werewolf and with enough anger he will kill me and Jocelyn. Please Esme?" I asked.

"Bella… I…let me think about it…. I have to talk to Carlisle." she hesitated.

"Esme. This is important to me. Please hide your thoughts from Edward." I asked, "Try?"

"I will. I don't want him to get mad at you." she smiled.

"I just want to protect my baby."

She walked out of the room.

I sat on my bed. Waiting. But I didn't know what I was waiting for.

Answer? Solution? Miracles?

Esme walked in.

"Bella, have you been sitting there since I left?"

I moved my hair out of my face, "Yeah. I have."

"It's been two hours."

I shrugged.

"I have been thinking… about what you said." She started.

I turned and looked at her.

"I just.. I don't want drama… you don't want to live like this."

I stood up and walked over to the big window.

"This means so much to me though." I whispered. I placed my hand on the window.

"I know it does…"

"No you don't know. Esme, if I can't help protect her…I don't know what I am going to do. If she gets kidnapped, hurt, killed… I can't live with it." I said as tears started streaming down my face. Edward walked in.

"What is going on in here?" he asked.

I cracked. I broke down. I was desperate. I needed Jocelyn safe.

"Look, I know you hate this, but I need to be changed." I said to Edward.

"No you don't. You can protect Jocelyn.""No I can't! Not when I'm human. The only other way is by dying so Jake can't terrorize her anymore." I snapped.

Edward and Esme's eyes widened.

"Yes. I said it. I would kill myself for her. For her safety." I said.

Esme started sobbing and put her hand over her mouth and nose and went out of the room. Edward started walking closer to me. The next thing I knew Carlisle was at the doorway. I stood on the windowsill.

"Don't come closer!" I said. I was bawling my eyes out at this point.

"Bella…" Edward extended a hand towards me.

"No… either I'm changed or I die. I'm done with being helpless." I said.

"Esme… get Emmett and Jasper." Said Carlisle. Esme left.

"I'm not going to let Jake get a hold of her!"

"He is in jail." Said Carlisle.

"They wont be able to keep him there! They wont! He is a werewolf." I said.

Jasper ran in with Emmett trailing behind him.

"Come on… please get down…" urged Edward.

"Will you change me?" I asked.

"No. I can't." he sighed.

I shook my head.

"Jasper… do something!" Snapped Edward.

Jasper focused on changing my mood. But my emotion was too strong.

Emmett came and pulled me down before I had a chance to move.

"No! No! Let go!" I said crying.

Carlisle walked over cautiously.

"You're going to sedate her?" Edward asked sharply.

"She is going to end up hurting herself."

Then I felt a pinch in my arm and the room start to get blurry. Then blackness.


End file.
